Wideband track-and-hold amplifiers (THAs), particularly, CMOS THAs can be used in many applications such as on-chip (e.g., CMOS) high-speed acquisition systems, sub-sampling receivers, and advanced communication systems using software-defined radio (SDR) that digitize radio-frequency (RF) signals close to the antenna. Existing THA solutions, although working for their intended applications, suffer from a number of limitations. For example, a bootstrapped switch solution may have limited bandwidth and low linearity due to reduced efficacy of the bootstrapped path at high input-signal frequencies, and may not be scalable with load values. A switched source-follower solution may lack sufficient headroom and may have a limited hold-state isolation due to capacitive feed-through from the input. The multi-chip solutions, on the other hand, are complex, with a high count of external components, costly, power hungry, and need to drive signals off-chip through inter-chip interconnects and/or bond-wires, which add parasitic capacitances and inductances.